Ridgebreaker
The Ridgebreaker is a Dreadnought-Class ship designed specifically for sieging. Description The Ridgebreaker is a long Ship, mostly grey in color, with 4 prominent Cannons protruding from the front. Interior A box that has a red chair in the center and on the front wall it says, "Interior". Much like Lazarus and Cyber Leviathan. Advantages * High Spinal firepower capable of easy damage. * Very high health for a Dreadnought. * Powerful siege Turrets. * Overall high damage output, especially towards Hull. * Can out-range Starbases with its Heavy Railguns. * Currently the cheapest Ship of its class. * Good Hull health. * Spinals help destroy Hull quickly. Disadvantages * Incapable of fighting small Ships. * Vulnerable bottom. * Very sluggish, slower and less maneuverable than other Dreadnoughts, Carriers and even the Super Capital Ships. * Weak Shield damage. * Mediocre Shield health for a Dreadnought. * Huge weak spot at the rear. * Spinal aiming skills might be needed if sieging from afar. Strategy * Use it as the main tank in sieges for its massive pool of Hull. * Be careful not to waste the Spinals, as nearly half of the damage it does comes from its Spinals. * Be sure to bring a Sagittarius so that your Cannons and Railguns can do the most hull damage. * If alone, keep at a distance of 6.6k-6.7K to pick off the base using Spinals, and retreat when you see defenders incoming. * Due to its reliance on kinetic weaponry, this ship is best used when a foe's Shields have been depleted. It may not be the best idea to be the one soaking up all the initial damage in a Siege, as you will want as much health as possible last long enough to destroy the Starbase's Hull. * A Combination of a Sagittarius and Ridgebreaker can be a big threat, as they will dish out damage fast. Version History * At one point most of its exterior detail was removed leaving some simple decorations in its place, and its living quarters were completely removed. * Received a massive buff in .61e4 that boosted Cargo Hold, health, and ship cost. * Remodeled in .61h1. * Received a Heavy Railgun in .65b. * Explosion range increased from 10 to 175 in .65b. * Remodeled in .65b. * ?? was replaced by two Capital Lasers in version .66b * Received a slight re-color with Neon parts near the cannons and the bridge in .66b. * Disabled temporarily during version .66b (Re-enabled October 22nd). Trivia * The original model had Torpedoes, which were removed prior to addition. * The current model looks like the first Ridgebreaker model. * Is considered by most players as the best siege Dreadnought. * The current model received some backlash by the community as it gives it a much larger blind spot on the underside of the ship but also praise as many players liked the original model's four giant barrels. * The second model is a reference to the Ragnarov Titan from Sins of a Solar Empire, although perhaps it took inspiration from Destiny's "Dreadnaught Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Browse Category:Dreadnought Category:Support Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Capital Ship